wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Wind Runners
The Wind Runners are a Loyalist 10th Founding Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes who are descended from the lineage of the savage and proud White Scars Chapter. The Chapter is most well known for their precision execution of the various forms of combat listed in the Codex Astartes. Their most prevalent form of combat is their bike or mobile forces, which are known to zoom into the battlefield, ready for a fight. The Chapter has known hardships and loss over the span of a millennia, with many of their victories being in defense of their home planet, Hinduja Velo, and in service of the Emperor when humanity requires defending. Chapter History The Chapter was founded as a part of the 10th Founding in the mid-35th Millennium. The chapter was granted the planet of Hinduja Velo to be their homeworld, after they conquered and claimed it. Notable Campaigns The Siege of Hinduja Megal Within the system, a large band of Orks began to attack Hinduja Velo's sister planet, Hinduja Megal. The planet is host to the Megali Regulators, the notable regiments of Astra Militarum, who were caught off guard by the sudden attack. With the Orks launching a strike so strongly, they requested assistance from the Wind Runners and Order of the Shattered Sword, the Adeptus Sororitas group that resides on the third planet of the system. The battle resulted in heavy casualties on the Regulators front. Fortunately, there was enough left that they could rebuild. The Battle for Mu'shr'om A T'au Empire-controlled planet that was overrun by Orks. The Wind Runners were sent in to take the planet back for the Imperium of Man. The battle ended with the planet's destruction at the hands of an ''Exterminatus'' device. The battle resulted in the previous captain of the first company, Mario, to suffer serious injuries, which led him to being interred inside a Leviathan Dreadnought chassis. The Siege of Ashimar Whilst the Wind Runners were rebuilding and reconstructing their forces, their high command picked up a distress signal from the planet of Ashimar, which seemed to be under attack. The Ashimar Nova Guard requested assistance from any forces that may be in the area. With what forces were available, Francesco led the mission to assist them in their time of need. Upon their arrival, the Wind Runners were greeted by other forces who had come to assist. The planet was under attack by a Chaos warband: the Ashen Maulers. The planet was eventually rid of the opposing Chaos forces. The Burning of Alloite IV In a far off system, the planet of Alloite IV was under siege from an opposing Genestealer Cult force. The Wind Runners were dispatched in order to quell and retake the planet from the vile band. Unfortunately, the Wind Runners suffered heavy losses, and resulted in Francesco suffering a severe injury. This was grounds for him to make a decision to cross the Rubicon Primaris. Francesco, upon his successful transformation, donned Gravis armor and has continued to lead his forces against them. This is an ongoing event. Chapter Homeworld In the Segmentum Solar, there is a small system of planets called the Hinduja System. Comprised of 5 planets, each inhabited by different groups, the system's most prominent planet is Hinduja Velo, the homeworld of the Wind Runners. A barren planet, where over 40% of the planet is comprised of vast deserts. The Wind Runners utilize the deserts using large encampments that sit atop the sand, which drill and burrow into the ground, as the desert is where a great many untapped resources hid previously. The other 60% of the planet is comprised of vast, thick forests. This is where all of the training and organization of the Chapter is housed. The planet has large super-highways that span around the planet that connect the various outposts to one another. The Fortress-Monastery is located in the thickest part of the forest biome, which helps shroud it from most enemy attack. Its exterior is made to appear much like an old Terran temple, but inside, it is far from old. Fortress-Monastery Maranello, the name of the Wind Runners' Fortress-Monastery, is a large ancient looking temple that is nestled within the deep, heavy forests of Hinduja Velo. It's exterior is meant to resemble old Terran temples, whereas the inside is comprised of the most up-to-date technology the Chapter has. Recruitment The Wind Runners have a strange way of rooting out those who are not fit to become Marines. Their finding of young males who are fit to be tested are as normal as any other chapter. It is the process of rooting the weak ones out that is what is seen as different or unconventional. The Wind Runners host a large mega-race across 3 different biomes of the planet. The Iditarod 500 is the name of the race, where all of the candidates are put to race against one another. There are no real rules for the race. It is a free for all. The winners of the race will be conscripted into their forces, anyone else who does not cross the finish line is considered dead. The race's biomes are randomized, so there is no set route every time there is a race. The race's one rule about vehicles is that any wheeled vehicle can be used. Chapter Organisation Headquarters Companies Chapter Beliefs The chapter believes in honorable combat, and that the Imperium is fair and just. Francesco has instilled his followers with the notion that there can only be peace and prosperity once the universe is under the control of the Imperium of Man. Chapter Gene-Seed The chapter's gene-seed stems from that of the White Scars' own gene-seed, therefore, it appears to be stable and displays no aberrations or mutation. However, like many Scions of the Khagan Successor Chapters, the Wind Runners have also seemingly inherited their progenitors savagery and thirst for war. Combat Doctrine The Wind Runners focus mainly on quick, precise strikes using various forms of mobile vehicles, such as bikes and land-speeders, but with a heavy emphasis on bike warfare. When bikes are not to be used, jump packs are used as an alternative to them, as they are more maneuverable. Deathwatch Service The Wind Runners send only a small fraction of their forces to the Deathwatch, with only 15 or so Marines being chosen from their ranks to be trained and inducted by them. The Wind Runners do not like the Deathwatch very much, which is why they send so little. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Francesco Cauldin' - Francesco Cauldin, the Chapter Master of the Wind Runners, earned his rank through his exemplary service, with his impressive ability to rally and raise morale amongst the ranks of the Chapter. Originally wearing Cataphractii Armor, Francesco was wounded during the Burning of Alloite IV, and was chosen to cross the Rubicon Primaris. *'Venerable Mario' - The Venerable Mario, the previous Captain of the First Company who suffered serious injuries 200 years ago during the Battle for Mu'shr'om, and was interned inside a Leviathan Dreadnought chassis. *'Chaplain Boiardi' - Chaplain Boiardi, the Second Company's Chaplain, who is known throughout the chapter for his unwavering resolve and his compassion for his fellow man. He is also rumored to be an excellent cook. *'Captain Benvolio' - The second company's Captain, Benvolio is usually the one at the front of the battle force when he is given free reign. His speed on Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *''The Sword of Le Mans'' - A sword that was found by Francesco during one of the chapters' expeditions outside of their system into an abandoned floating armory. The sword seems much like a relic blade that most others have. *''Captain Stelio's Jump-Pack'' - Though it does not have a fancy name, in the chapter, Captain Stelio's jump-pack was previously worn by a Chaos Raptor, who Stelio killed. The jump-pack was then cleansed and purified to be used by the Captain, who took it as a trophy. *''The Hammer Unyielding'' - Found in the same armory as the Sword of Le Mans, this Thunder Hammer belongs to Captain Benvolio, who seems to have a special connection to the weapon itself. Always wielding it while on his bike, Benvolio seems to never put it down. *'Francesco's Cataphractii Armor' - Another example of an artifact without a name, the abandoned armory had one single set of Cataphractii armor that Francesco took for himself. Though discarded after his transition to Primaris, the armor is still looking to be passed down to the next bearer among the chapter. *''The Bernoulli Converginator'' - A special engine part that was created to give the rider's bike an extra boost of speed and energy. This engine part is the only one to exist, and is inside of Chaplain Boiardi's personal bike. *''The Leguardia Prototype'' - A Land Speeder, upgraded and fitted with 4 extra engine turbines. This Land Speeder is the fastest Land Speeder to date, however, this is not without setbacks. Though speed is key, it cannot slow down quickly, and requires a long runway to halt. It also takes very wide turns, as it's main maneuvering fins were taken off to make room for the turbines. Only one exists. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Wind Runners primarily wear turquoise battle-plate, with portions of their armour painted orange, including the backpack vents, helmet, shoulder pauldron trim, the tops of the gauntlets, poleyns (knee guards) and sabatons (foot armour). The Imperialis or Aquila on the plastron (chest guard) is gold in colour. Unlike their progenitors, the Wind Runners tend to utilise the proscribed Codex Astartes markings, instead of the lightning pattern markings favoured by their genetic forebears. The white coloured squad specialty icon stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran). A small black gothic numeral stenciled on the bottom of the squad specialty symbol indicates squad assignment. A small white coloured roman numeral stenciled on the left poleyn indicates company assignment. Chapter Badge The Wind Runners' chapter badge is a stylised orange coloured winged shoe, which is a symbol of the ancient Grecian god Hermes, the emissary and messenger of the gods, whose winged sandals and winged hat allowed him to be the swiftest amongst the gods. The Wind Runners' use of Hermes' winged sandal as their Chapter icon evokes their unparalleled speed. Chapter Relations Allies *'The Ashimar Nova Guard' - A Guard regiment who have been allies to the Wind Runners for years. *'The Stormbringers' - Another White Scars successor chapter, who focus mostly on jump-pack combat. Their consistent involvement and comradery with the Wind Runners, including a friendship between Chapter Masters Francesco and Audrios. Enemies *'The Knights of Passione' - A renegade chapter of Wind Runners who defected to Chaos after realizing their "potential". Led by Chaos Champion Polpo. *'The Cult of the Red Vanguard' - A Genestealer Cult that is currently in combat with the Wind Runners on Alloite IV. They are responsible for Francesco's transition to Primaris. *'Clan Blood Moonz' - An Ork Clan who has done battle with the Wind Runners over planets nearby their system. With only few victories against them, the Orks are kept at bay. Notable Quotes By the Wind Runners About the Wind Runners Feel free to add your own Gallery File:Wind_Runners_Chapter_Master.png|Wind Runners Chapter Master Francesco Cauldin, after crossing the Rubicon Primaris. Wind Runners_Intercessor.png|A Wind Runners newly inducted Primaris Intercessor of the 4th Company, 2nd Tactical Squad (Battleline). Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Successors Category:10th Founding